Jealousy
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengerang dan menyembunyikan wajah di bahu sang Uchiha. Ia tidak percaya kalau apa yang ia yakini selama ini ternyata salah besar dan ia tidak percaya Sasuke berhasil menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darinya selama bertahun-tahun. Memalukan. Benar-benar memalukan. [WARNING: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! SHOUNEN AI]


**Jealousy**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ " _Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfic is mine_

 _ **Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_ Typo, OOC dan OOC, _shounen ai_

 ** _A/N:_** Ada yang masih berminat membaca _fanfic_ baru? _I uploaded this fic just because._ Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan _review~_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Naruto membuka pintu dan segera melepaskan sepatu sebelum kemudian melemparkan tasnya ke sofa. Dengan tenang ia melangkah kearah dapur untuk mengambil segelas jus dan duduk di ruang makan dengan pandangan kosong tertuju ke permukaan meja.

Satu minggu ini ia sama sekali tidak memiliki hari yang baik dan ia lega saat menyadari kalau ia bisa beristirahat di akhir pekan. Ini adalah hari kerja terakhir di minggu ini dan Naruto sejujurnya tidak sabar untuk memulai waktu istirahatnya mulai dari nanti malam, dimana ia berencana untuk menghabiskan waktu menonton DVD film yang ia sukai sembari menikmati satu _pan_ pizza dan satu botol besar _cola._

Suara dering ponsel membuat tubuh pemilik marga Uzumaki itu tersentak kaget. Ia segera melangkah menuju ruang tengah yang juga merupakan ruang keluarga untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh di tas.

"Oh? _Teme?"_ sapanya setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya.

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe? Kenapa aku tidak melihat batang hidungmu di_ gathering?"

Naruto kembali melangkah ke ruang makan untuk menghabiskan isi gelasnya. Ia membuka rak yang ada di atas kompor dan mengerutkan dahi saat ia tidak menemukan ramen instan yang biasa ia simpan sebagai bahan makanan darurat.

"Aku tidak berniat pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, _Teme._ Ada hal yang lebih baik dilakukan selain berkumpul bersama yang lain untuk mencari kekasih," tuturnya ringan.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu kini mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya dan memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku mantel. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain pergi ke mini market yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat tinggalnya untuk membeli ramen yang ia inginkan.

 _"Lalu sekarang kau ada dimana, hn? Jangan katakan kau pulang lebih awal dan berniat menghabiskan waktu akhir pekanmu dengan berhibernasi."_

"Aku tidak berhibernasi," elak Naruto sembari mengerlingkan mata. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu istirahatku tanpa harus keluar dari rumah. Kenapa kau bertanya?"

 _"Aku hanya ingin tahu."_

Naruto menggumam pelan. Ia membalas sapaan kasir saat memasuki mini market dan segera mengambil keranjang dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Ia langsung melangkah menuju koridor dimana rak berisi makanan instan berada dan ia tidak bisa menahan senyum saat matanya menemukan ramen instan yang ia inginkan.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya setelah menaruh keranjang di lantai dan memasukkan beberapa bungkus ramen kedalamnya.

 _"Kenapa? Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_

Ia memang tidak sedang sibuk, tapi berbelanja dengan satu tangan terasa tidak nyaman dan tidak efisien. Ia memberikan balasan berupa gumaman bernada negatif kepada sang Uchiha dan kembali berjalan, kali ini menuju bagian tempat makanan beku berada.

Mengobrol dengan Sasuke tidak pernah terasa melelahkan ataupun membosankan bagi Naruto. Mereka sudah saling mengenal selama hampir sepuluh tahun, tapi Naruto tahu kalau ia ingin agar hubungan mereka terus bertahan sampai sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun kedepan.

Mereka berdua berkenalan untuk yang pertama kalinya saat masih duduk di sekolah menengah atas. Naruto masih ingat bagaimana Kakashi, salah satu _sensei-_ nya terus memuji kepandaian Sasuke sebelum mengajaknya bergabung ke klub aritmatika. Naruto sendiri adalah siswa yang pandai, hanya saja dia terlalu malas dam hal itu membuat Kakashi ragu untuk memberikan tanggung jawab sebagai ketua klub dan bergabungnya Sasuke membuat lelaki berambut perak itu merasa tenang karena akhirnya ia memiliki seseorang yang sesuai untuk memangku jabatan ketua klub.

Bekerja sama dengan Sasuke tidak selalu berjalan mulus karena kepribadian mereka yang sangat berbeda. Naruto memang berstatus sebagai wakil ketua klub, tapi itu tidak berarti pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan lebih sedikit daripada Sasuke. Pada kenyataannya, dia harus selalu menemani Sasuke di setiap kegiatan klub dan untuk seseorang yang santai dan malas sepertinya, hal itu adalah hal yang melelahkan.

Sasuke selalu mempersiapkan semua hal, termasuk kegiatan klub, sebaik yang ia bisa. Ia berusaha membuat kegiatan klub menjadi lebih menyenangkan agar lebih banyak siswa tertarik untuk bergabung dan ia membantu para anggota klub untuk mendapatkan uang saku tambahan dengan cara membuka les untuk para murid yang membutuhkan tutor.

Naruto harus mengakui kalau Kakashi tidak salah memilih ketua untuk klub mereka, tapi semua terobosan yang dilakukan Sasuke membuatnya lelah dan bosan, dan tidak lama setelah itu sebuah pertengkaran besar terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Penyandang marga Uzumaki itu mendengus geli karena walaupun sudah lebih dari lima tahun berlalu sejak hal itu terjadi, ia masih merasa geli setiap kali ia mengingat kejadian itu. Sifat kekanakan yang ia miliki dan sifat kerasa kepala yang dimiliki Sasuke membuat pertengkaran mereka saat itu semakin besar.

"Beritahu aku, kenapa kau menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri sebagai ketua klub aritmatika waktu itu?"

 _"Hn? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas itu?"_

Naruto melepaskan tawa sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Kejadian itu masih membuatku merasa geli sampai sekarang," jawabnya.

 _"Kekesalanku memang selalu membuatmu merasa senang, bukan begitu?"_

Nada datar yang digunakan Sasuke membuat tawa Naruto kembali pecah. Sasuke sangat jarang menunjukkan perasaannya, itulah kenapa ia selalu merasa senang saat berhasil membuat emosi Sasuke meluap—walaupun kadang itu berarti ia akan berakhir dengan sebuah pukulan atau tendangan sebagai bonus.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi setelah aku membuatmu marah saat itu. Kau terlihat benar-benar tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengan klub aritmatika."

 _"Aku memang tidak mau. Aku bahkan tidak mau berada didalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan Kakashi_ sensei _karena aku takut dia memintaku memikirkan kembali keputusanku saat itu."_

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tidak jadi mengundurkan diri kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

 _"…kau pikir karena siapa hal itu terjadi?"_

Pertanyaan sang Uchiha membuat sebuah senyum lebar terukir di bibir si lelaki pirang. Ia menggumam beberapa kali, memberi tanda kalau ia mendengar semua ucapan Sasuke yang membahas kembali mengenai pertengkaran mereka saat itu, sementara sebelah tangannya kembali sibuk memilih makanan beku apa yang akan ia beli.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke tidak lagi bicara.

 _"Kau masih mau mendengar omelanku?"_

"Aku belum lelah mendengar suaramu."

 _"Idiot."_

Naruto mendengus geli saat Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Setelah ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berbelanja. Ia memang tinggal sendiri, tapi selain akhir pekan, ia lebih suka memasak makanannya sendiri. Kenyataan kalau ia memiliki berat badan yang mudah bertambah membuatnya lebih berhati-hati saat harus makan diluar karena ia tidak bisa mengatur asupan makanan yang ia konsumsi, berbeda kalau ia memasak makanannya sendiri.

Setelah memastikan ia sudah membeli semua yang ia inginkan, lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu segera mengantri di kasir. Langkahnya saat keluar dari mini market terhenti ketika ia menangkap sosok familiar yang sedang berdiri tepat di sebelah pintu keluar. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Naruto melepaskan tawa.

"Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau akan mengejutkanku seperti ini," tuturnya sembari mendekati sang lelaki.

"Kau tidak pernah pandai menebak apa yang akan kulakukan."

Naruto memberikan anggukkan setuju. Sifat tenang dan pendiam yang dimiliki sang lawan bicara memang membuat siapapun kesulitan menebak apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke? Bukankah tadi kau menelponku dari restoran? _"_ tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, tidak memberikan jawaban pasti. Walaupun pendiam, Sasuke cukup populer dikalangan pada gadis dan itu membuatnya menjadi target utama pagi para lelaki untuk menyeretnya ke acara _blind date_ yang sengaja Naruto hindari hari ini.

Kedua lelaki itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam, hanya ditemani keramaian kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki. Naruto tidak perlu mempersilakan Sasuke untuk masuk karena ia sudah tidak tahu berapa kali lelaki berambut _raven_ itu berkunjung ataupun menginap di kediamannya.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan isi kantong belanjaan dan mulai mengisi kulkasnya. Ia memisahkan dua bungkus ramen _cup_ di atas meja, sementara bungkusan ramen yang lain ia masukkan kedalam rak.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Sasuke sembari duduk di depan meja makan.

"Aku tidak memasak di akhir pekan, _Teme,"_ Naruto mengerlingkan mata. "Lagipula bukankah kau baru kembali dari acara makan malam?" lanjutnya sembari membuka bagian penutup _cup_ dan memasukkan bumbu kemudian air panas kedalamnya.

Naruto sudah terbiasa mendengar protes yang dilontarkan Sasuke setiap kali ia membuat ramen dihadapannya, tapi lelaki itu selalu menghabiskan ramen yang sengaja ia buat. Naruto tidak suka makan sendirian, itulah kenapa ia selalu membuat makanan apapun sebanyak dua porsi jika Sasuke datang mengunjunginya.

"Aku akan memesan pizza dua jam dari sekarang, jadi persiapkan perutmu, _Teme."_

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia tahu Naruto memiliki nafsu makan yang besar, tapi ia masih tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri jika lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mengonsumsi semua makanan yang dia inginkan setiap akhir pekan. Ia mengikuti Naruto membawa _cup_ ramennya ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa.

Naruto meraih remot dan mulai mencari _channel_ yang menayangkan _rerun_ acara _game show_ yang biasa tayang di siang hari. Acara menonton film akan dimulai saat ia sudah memesan pizza dan sebelum itu ia selalu menonton _rerun_ dari acara-acara yang tidak bisa ia tonton.

Konsentrasi Naruto terpecah saat Sasuke meletakkan kedua kaki di pangkuannya. Ia menolehkan kepala dengan kedua alis terangkat, menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukan sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahas klub aritmatika?"

Sasuke tidak menyukai rasa penasaran. Naruto tahu hal itu dan ia sudah mengira kalau ia akan mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Aku teringat saat kau marah padaku saat itu," jawab Naruto dengan perhatian yang sudah kembali tertuju ke layar televisi. "Kita memang selalu bertengkar, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya momen dimana kau benar-benar marah padaku dan menghindariku."

Sasuke memberikan gumaman membenarkan. Sebagai seorang ketua, saat itu ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa selalu mendukung dan menemaninya tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak memenuhi kebutuhannya tadi. Bukannya memberikan bantuan dan dukungan, murid kesayangan Hatake Kakashi itu malah terus memberikan protes setiap kali Sasuke membuat rencana baru untuk klub dan anggota klub.

"Ingat apa yang kau katakan saat aku berusaha membujuk Shikamaru untuk ikut bergabung dengan klub?" tanya adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu setelah menelan kunyahannya.

"Hm?" Naruto menghentikan gerakan sumpit dan berpikir beberapa saat. "Apa yang kukatakan?" tanyanya setelah gagal mengingat.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Sasuke melirik sang lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak—" Naruto merubah raut wajah. "Ah. Itu."

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata bosan. "Ya. Itu."

Saat itu Shikamaru adalah pemegang nilai tertinggi dibidang matematika dan Sasuke berpikir kalau ia berhasil membujuk pemilik rambut nanas itu bergabung ke klub, Shikamaru bisa membantu Kakashi sebagai tutor bagi anggota klub. Kakashi menyetujui ide Sasuke dan Sasuke berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membujuk sang Nara selama hampir satu bulan sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru menyerah dan setuju untuk bergabung.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah padaku karena aku sangat menginginkan Shikamaru. Maksudku, jika ada murid yang pantas untuk menjadi asisten Kakashi _sensei,_ orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Shikamaru," tutur Sasuke.

"Kau bisa menjadi asisten Kakashi _sensei,"_ cetus Naruto.

"Aku tidak sepandai Shikamaru dan aku tidak pandai mengajarkan orang lain," elak Sasuke.

"Kau tetap bisa menjadi asisten Kakashi _sensei,"_ ucap Naruto keras kepala.

Sasuke menolehkan kepala dan memberikan tatapan bosan kepada sang Uzumaki. Ia tidak percaya ia akan mengalami pertengkaran ini untuk yang kedua kali.

Naruto meletakkan _cup_ ramennya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja. Ia menggunakan kedua tangannya yang sekarang bebas untuk memijat pelan kedua kaki yang masih ada di pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak perlu membujuk siapapun untuk menjadi asisten Kakashi _sensei._ Klub kita mampu berdiri dengan baik tanpa Shikamaru," ucapnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang kini tertunduk menatap kedua kakinya. Bertahun-tahun mereka saling mengenal, Sasuke masih memiliki momen saat ia menyadari kalau ia masih kesulitan memahami cara berpikir Naruto.

"Saat itu aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku tidak suka melihatmu memperhatikan orang selain aku, terutama Shikamaru. Itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk tidak mencampur adukkan perasaan pribadi dan pekerjaan. Kupikir kau sangat menyukai Shikamaru sampai-sampai kau melakukan semua hal hanya untuk membuatnya bergabung ke klub."

Saat itu Sasuke merasa sangat tersinggung ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Dan kalau saja Naruto tidak memaksanya untuk bicara berdua di ruang klub setelah ia menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri, mungkin ia tidak akan merubah keputusannya.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi saat itu Shikamaru selalu memperhatikanmu. Orang-orang mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi karena aku selalu bersamamu, aku tahu hal itu."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengungkap rahasia yang ia simpan rapat sampai saat ini, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto terus memiliki pemahaman yang salah mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu meletakkan _cup_ ramennya disamping _cup_ ramen Naruto sebelum mengubah posisi duduk. Naruto refleks meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang Sasuke saat lelaki itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"Shikamaru menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke sambil melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher lelaki di hadapannya.

Naruto menatap lurus sepasang mata oniks milik sang lawan bicara dan mengangguk.

"Kau yakin Shikamaru menyukaiku…"

Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Sasuke saat dia mengeliminasi jarak mereka dan menumpukan dagu di bahunya.

"…dan bukan menyukaimu?"

Bisikkan Sasuke membuat Naruto mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti. Shikamaru menyukainya? Huh? HUUUUUUUH?

Naruto membulatkan mata dan mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke. Raut terkejut yang terukir jelas di wajah sang Uzumaki membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Ia melepaskan lingkaran lengannya dan membiarkan kedua tangannya berada disisi-sisi tubuh.

"Kau menyadari kalau Shikamaru memperhatikanku karena kau selalu bersamaku, hn? Apa kau yakin perhatiannya tertuju padaku dan bukan padamu?"

Naruto semakin membulatkan mata. Semua tatapan dan perhatian Shikamaru yang ia tangkap bukan untuk Sasuke? HUUUUH?

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata bosan. Beberapa kali ia memang menangkap pandangan Shikamaru yang tertuju padanya dan pada awalnya ia juga mengira lelaki itu memiliki perasaan untuknya, tapi lama kelamaan ia sadar kalau perhatian Shikamaru hanya tertuju padanya ketika ia sedang bersama Naruto. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya sadar kalau ia bukanlah orang yang sudah merebut perhatian sang Nara.

Sasuke kembali mengeliminasi jarak tubuhnya dan Naruto. Ia mengadu pelan dahi mereka sebelum menyandarkan pipinya ke bahu sang Uzumaki. Ia mengusapkan ujung hidungnya di sisi leher Naruto.

"Dia setuju bergabung dengan klub karena aku berjanji untuk memberikan tugas untuk kalian berdua. Hanya kalian berdua," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. Ah, sekarang ia tahu kenapa Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak berpartisipasi di tim penyelenggara lomba aritmatika yang diselenggarakan di sekolah mereka tahun itu. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Sasuke menugaskannya untuk menjadi ketua penyelenggara dan Shikamaru sebagai wakilnya. Sekarang ia paham kenapa Shikamaru selalu datang ke kelasnya walaupun mereka tidak memiliki hal apapun terkait perlombaan untuk dibahas.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu mengerang dan menyembunyikan wajah di bahu sang Uchiha. Ia tidak percaya kalau apa yang ia yakini selama ini ternyata salah besar dan ia tidak percaya Sasuke berhasil menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darinya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia kembali mengerang kesal saat menyadari kalau apa yang ia katakan dan lakukan kepada Sasuke saat itu ternyata amat sangat kekanakan.

"Memalukan," erangnya pelan. "Benar-benar memalukan," erangnya lagi.

Sasuke melepaskan tawa. Salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak mau memberitahu Naruto mengenai hal ini adalah karena ia tidak mau membuatnya malu seperti sekarang dan alasan lain adalah karena ia tidak mau Naruto menyadari kalau saat itu diam-diam ia sedang bersaing dengan Shikamaru untuk mendapatkannya.

Suara _soundtrack_ yang menandakan selesainya acara yang sejak tadi ditayangkan di televisi membuat Sasuke merogoh saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera memesan pizza yang ia inginkan karena sepertinya Naruto masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kalau kau tidak mengutarakan perasaanmu waktu itu, aku berniat akan melakukannya setelah Kakashi menerima pengunduran diriku," ucap Sasuke setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon.

"Kau berniat menyatakan perasaan padaku?"

"Hn."

"Ck. Kalau aku tahu, aku akan menunggumu melakukan itu." Naruto mengerang pelan saat Sasuke mendaratkan jitakan di sisi kepalanya.

Salah satu alasan Sasuke membatalkan pengunduran dirinya dari klub adalah karena Naruto memberitahu alasan dari semua sikap kekanakan dan tidak masuk akal yang dia lakukan dengan cara mengutarakan perasaannya. Sasuke menyadari kecemburuan yang dimiliki Naruto padanya tapi ia tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri untuk meyakini pemikirannya itu, dan Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana rasa lega yang ia dapatkan saat Naruto mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk memberikan jawaban kepada Naruto. Fakta bahwa ia sudah tertarik kepada pemilik rambut pirang itu beberapa bulan setelah mereka berkenalan membuat semuanya berjalan lebih mudah. Hubungan mereka berjalan dengan lancar dan diam-diam Sasuke bersyukur karena salah paham yang dialami Naruto, ia tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk menghadapi Shikamaru karena Naruto tanpa ragu mengumumkan hubungan mereka berdua didepan semua anggota klub.

"Apa kau masih mau membahas klub aritmatika?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung mendapatkan jawaban berupa gelengan kepala.

Sang Uchiha melepaskan tawa. Melihat Naruto melakukan hal yang menggemaskan adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Ia mengulaskan senyum dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di sisi kepala sang kekasih.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku berniat untuk tidak menghubungimu selama satu minggu saat Kiba memberitahuku kalau kau mengikuti acara _blind date_ itu," bisik Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku bersyukur karena aku lebih memutuskan untuk datang menemuimu," balas Sasuke.

"Hm. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar."

"Aku selalu melakukan hal yang benar."

"Hm."

Sasuke memainkan helai rambut pirang Naruto dengan sebelah tangan. Berbeda dengan saat di bangku sekolah, saat ini mereka tidak bisa menunjukkan hubungan yang mereka miliki secara terang-terangan di depan publik. Mereka tidak mau kebahagiaan mereka menghalangi kesempatan yang mungkin datang kepada mereka baik dalam bidang pekerjaan ataupun dalam bidang sosial. Baik Naruto dan Sasuke tahu kalau masih banyak orang yang memiliki pandangan negatif terkait hubungan yang mereka miliki, karena itu mereka lebih memilih untuk bersikap egois dan tidak membagi kebahagiaan mereka dengan publik.

Mereka memiliki kesempatan yang terbatas untuk melakukan kedekatan seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang keberatan dengan hal itu. Lagipula melakukan hal pribadi lebih baik dilakukan di ruang pribadi.

"Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf kepada Shikamaru kalau kami bertemu," bisik Naruto.

"Kau masih berani menyebut namanya setelah semua yang kuceritakan? Apa kau sengaja membuatku cemburu?" tanya Sasuke sembari menarik-narik pelan helai rambut yang masih ada di jarinya.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu? Kau selalu memperhatikan Shikamaru karena kau cemburu padanya."

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang melepaskan tawa. Ternyata mereka berdua benar-benar kekanakan. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di pinggang Sasuke sebelum menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan mengecup bibir sang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak akan berpaling darimu, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke kembali melingkarkan lengannya di leher sang kekasih. "Kau pikir aku khawatir? Bukankah kau yang tidak ingin bicara denganku karena aku pergi ke _blind date?"_ tanyanya memancing.

Naruto menajamkan pandangan. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," balasnya sebelum kembali mengklaim bibir sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mengerang pelan saat Naruto sengaja menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto saat bel pintu berbunyi, tapi sebelah tangan yang diposisikan Naruto dibelakang kepalanya membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak. Ia meremas rambut Naruto saat bel kembali berbunyi, kali ini disertai teriakan dari pengantar pizza. Ia menarik napas panjang saat Naruto akhirnya menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, tapi kurasa salah satu diantara kita harus membuka pintu atau aku akan membuat ramen _cup_ lagi sebagai pengganti pizza," bisik Naruto membuat Sasuke melepaskan tawa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
